Episode 8098 (5th April 2013)
Plot Izzy and Gary excitedly show Owen and Anna their scan photo and tell them that it's a boy. Gary pops out to get a bottle of bubbly to celebrate. Rita and Roy are appalled to discover that Sylvia's been making hash cakes and sharing them with Dennis. Rita likens Sylvia to a drug dealer and threatens to call the police. Gary finds Tina alone in her ransacked flat. She puts on a brave face but admits that the burglars took her only precious possession; her dad's wedding ring. Jason reveals to Eileen that he really likes Stella. Eileen encourages him to fight for her if she means that much to him. Insisting that he's fine on his own, Chesney tells Fiz he wants her to move in with Tyrone but Fiz won't hear of it. The police question Karl and Stella at No.13. Karl tells them that Sunita was obsessed with him, but Stella is distressed by their line of questioning and doesn't like admitting that she was threatened by Sunita on the night of the fire. Rita insists that Dennis and Sylvia seek Dr Carter's advice. Dr Carter warns Sylvia that cannabis can have some very nasty side effects. Sylvia's chastened and she and Dennis agree to attend the pain clinic in future rather then taking illegal drugs. Fiz promises Tyrone they'll live together one day but she feels she can't leave Chesney whilst he's so down. Tyrone is completely supportive. Gary fits new locks on the flat for Tina. When Gary tells Izzy about Tina's break-in, she insists he spends the night at Tina's flat to make sure she's okay. Jason does his best to make up with Stella but it's clear she's not really interested. Steve offers Dev a shoulder to cry on. Dev reveals that the police think that Sunita may have committed suicide. Steve's disbelieving. Gary returns to Tina's flat armed with a sleeping bag and tells her it was Izzy's idea he should stay the night. Tina tries to object but really she's grateful. Jason reminds Stella what a low-life Karl is and points out she's making a terrible mistake getting back with him, but Stella refuses to listen and Jason walks away, humiliated. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Front room *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Matt Carter's office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Oliver Mellor as Matt Carter. The character does not receive an on-screen exit, but his departure is mentioned by Deirdre Barlow on 15th July 2013. *This was the last episode produced by Phil Collinson. Kieran Roberts remained executive producer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After new locks are fitted at the flat, Izzy insists that Gary spend the night at Tina's to keep an eye on her; and Rita threatens to call the police when she discovers Sylvia's been making cakes laced with cannabis and sharing them with Dennis. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,760,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes